


Another Side Of Death

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm reflects on the good that came from loving Trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The second part of Death of Trip.   


* * *

I could not breathe. I was drowning in the darkness of my cabin, with nothing to hold on to. I gasped, twisting on my bed. I was drowning. My eyes franticly searched the darkness, not seeing anything. No star streaks from out the windows, no light from the lights over head. Nothing. And I was drowning. My one light had long since gone out. Forever gone. Tears added to my pain, as I struggled in the darkness. There was something missing. No, someone missing. The man who had saved me from my drowning, Commander Charles Tucker III, Trip, was dead. 

 

I remember when I met him for the first time, the loud-mouthed southern hick, the man who eventually won my heart. His blue eyes had shimmered in the sun light. Blond hair had been haphazardly blown in the San Francisco wind. He had introduced himself as Trip, but I knew better than to call a superior officer by a nickname. Every time we spoke, it was â€œCommanderâ€, but at night, in my own quarters, dreaming of the attractive man, my own hand and fingers where I wished his would be, the commander became a man, and I called him Trip. 

 

The first night we made love was like magic. The Commanderâ€™s, no his name was Trip, body warm and hard against mine. We had melded so perfectly together, each finding bliss in the otherâ€™s body. Even now I can still feel him in me, around me, his hands, strong and rough from his long days spent in Engineering, caressing my body, bringing me to heights than I ever thought possible. As we lay together, our bodies sated, my mind at peace, I knew, without a doubt, that I had fallen in love with the Commander, no, with the man, Trip.

 

â€œYa know I love ya, right, Mal?â€  
â€œOf course, just as I love you, Love.â€  
â€œI mean I never what ta live with out ya.â€  
â€œTrip, what are you talking about?â€  
â€œI love ya, Malcolm, just wanted ta tell ya that in caseâ€¦â€  
â€œIn case of what, Trip? In case one of us dies, in case on some away mission one of us doesnâ€™tâ€¦ come back?â€  
â€œMal, what Iâ€™m tryinâ€™ ta say is that I love ya, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya. And Mal â€¦.aw shootâ€¦ Malcolm Reed, will you marry me?â€  
Silence.  
â€œYes.â€


End file.
